¿Dónde estarás? (NaLu)
by Layla Stefania
Summary: Cuando derrepente de la nada tu prometida desaparece en una salida familiar, no sabés que hacer, lo peor es que está a unos días de tener a su bebé. Natsu no tiene que perder la cordura tiene que ser fuerte y buscarla antes de que él le haga daño. Historia dedicada al NaLu, incluire momentos para mayores de edad, otras parejas pero sobre todo el suspenso en esta situación.


Natsu

«¡¡No por favor, ¿Cariño dónde estás?, no me dejes con esta duda»

Desperté sudando pero con unas cuantas lágrimas en mis ojos. Mi nombre es Natsu Dragneel tengo 25 años y mi amada desapareció hace un mes. No he podido dormir desde entonces sin poder recordar nada.

Hace 3 años atrás comenzo lo mejor de mi vida.

Tres años atrás...

Narrador.

Era un día normal como cualquier otro, un pelirosa arreglandose para ir a trabajar a la Empresa de su familia ya que iba a ser asendido al puesto de su padre. Un traje negro ajustado con una camisa blanca marcando su abdomen bien trabajado, tomo las llaves de su auto y su maletín apresurandose a llegar a su auto ya que podía llegar tarde al retiro de su padre. Cuando iba saliendo del estacionamiento puso un poco de música de los 80 estaba algo inspirado que perdió la noción del tiempo y sin darse cuenta había llegado a la empresa de su padre. Se estacionó y subió con un paso a prisa hasta llegar a la recepción, saludó a una pequeña chica de cabello azul bien vestida para su apariencia.

-Buenos días Levy-dijo Natsu dirigiéndose a la chica quien estaba hablando por teléfono.

-Buenos días señor Dragneel... Espere un momento por favor-dijo algo apresurada colgando de un golpe el teléfono.

-Si dime-dijo deteniéndose antes de que llegará el elevador.

-Hoy llegan las personas que solicitó para el puesto de Secretaría para usted-dijo dándole unos cuantos currículums. Este los tomo y se dirigió al elevador para hojear los.

-Gracias Levy cualquier cosa llama a mi Oficina-dijo antes de que cerrará el elevador, este iba hojeando los currículums hasta que hubo uno que le llamó la atención no pudo verlo porque llegó a su piso y se apresuró a ir con su padre que como cualquier padre estaba esperándolo un poco enojado.

-Llegas tarde... Cómo siempre hijo-dijo en un tono serio pero cruzado de brazos- Sabes que es un día importante y tu te atreves a llegar tarde, espero que de ahora en adelante te responsabilices de este puesto que te estoy dejando tantos años trabajando llegó la hora de mi descanso.

-Ya Padre, solo fue el día de hoy llegué tarde porque me detuvo la señorita Levy para la entrevista de la que será mi mano derecha-dijo extendiendo su mano para darle los currículums que le habían entregado- Solo espero que no me demore mucho con tu despedida para atender lo que hay pendiente.

-Vamos hijo tengo que dar mi última junta antes de irme-dijo dejando las cosas eb el escritor y empujando a su hijo hacía la salida. No fue un camino tan largo su padre le iba comentando lo que tenía que hacer para que todos le tuvieran confianza y siempre estuvieran para el hasta que llegaron a la sala de Juntas. Después de que todos estuvieran escuchando al Señor Dragneel en su discurso de despedida le dieron un aplauso ya que el fundó la empresa y era muy difícil para muchos que se retirará junto con su secretaria que en momentos difíciles estuvieron hasta llegar a lo que es ahora una de las mas importantes en la ciudad de Fiore. Terminándose la junta su padre se despidió de él y se dirigió a la salida saludando a todos por última vez tenía que tomar su vuelo para Londres donde estaba la madre de Natsu y su hermana menor quien el tenía que pasar tiempo como el que invirtió en su hijo.

Mientras tanto Natsu se dirigía a su Oficina y después lo seguía una pelirroja de cabello muy largo.

-Natsu, dice Levy que ya llegaron tus candidatas a el puesto, no te veo tan animado-dijo mirándolo algo preocupada.

-Espero poder Erza, esto es nuevo para mi y no se como reaccionar con todo lo que viene en caminó-dijo rascandose la nuca y algo nervioso.

-Sabes que esto es pasajero y también tienes en cuenta que estamos contigo Gray, Levy, Brandish, Juvia y yo vamos a apoyarte en las desiciones que tomes - dijo posando su mano en el hombro de su amigo y volvió algo sombría su mirada- Ahora ve y busca en la que vas confiar hasta que te jubiles.

Después de eso salió corriendo hasta su Oficina quien éste se sentó en su silla hojeando los currículums-Levy pasa a la primera por favor-dijo tocando un botón para comunicarse con la recepcionista quien empezaron a entrar una a una y solo respondía al final "Te llamaremos después" se sentía tan mal nadie podía cumplir lo que el pedía hasta que llegó corriendo una rubia de cabello largo con un buen cuerpo y piel blanquisa.

-Disculpe señor vengo... Ah entrevista y... Ah se me hizo tarde-dijo jadeando y tratando de tomar aire.

El pelirosa había visto su foto antes era el último currículum que tenía en la mano, algo en el empezó a escucharse su corazón empezaba a latir con fuerza ya que le llamó la atención la chica que se estaba sentando enfrenté de él, le prestaba atención a cada centímetro de su piel y sus lavios pintados de un rosa claro lo hacían ponerse nervioso.

-Um... Usted es la Señorita Heartfillia, ¿Cierto?-dijo abriéndose un poco la corbata y jalando el cuello de su camisa.

-Si Mucho gusto Señor... -dijo algo confusa.

-Natsu Dragneel mucho gusto señorita-dijo extendiendo su mano para ser respondida por ella apretando su mano.

-Solo llamame Lucy, Señor Natsu, creo que tiene mi currículum en su mano- dijo señalando el par de hojas que tenía en sus manos.

-Bueno, veo que no tiene compromisos ni nada de eso, es soltera y tiene muy buenas referencias de sus anteriores trabajos. Es la primera vez que veo que alguien es digna para este puesto esta contratada señorita Lucy- dijo Oprimiendo un botón de su teléfono de la Oficina - puedes venir un momento.

En ese momento entró lo más apresurada que pudo una peliroja bien vestida.

-Señorita Heartfillia, ella es Erza Scarlett una de nuestras mejores empleadas de la empresa, ella le mostrará la Oficina y también le dirá que tiene que hacer-dijo presentando a la peliroja y señalando a la rubia.

-Mucho gusto Señorita Heartfillia, espero nos llevemos bien en su ingreso y llamame Erza no debemos de ser tan formales si nos vamos a llevar bien-dijo extendiendo su mano y saludandola formalmente.

-Mucho gusto llamame Lucy Erza no quiero nada de formalidades -dijo sonriendo y apretando su mano.

En eso salieron de la Oficina presidencial para seguir su rumbo la Rubia y la Peliroja no sin antes despedirse ambos con un "Nos vemos mañana", claro esta el pelirosa se enamoró a primera vista de la chica ya que emanaba un aroma a fresas con vainilla que lo volvieron loco,pero tenía que controlarse ya que tenía que tener una postura recta y sería. El dia fue torturoso para él ya que la habitación aún tenía impregnado el aroma de la rubia, hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una chica de cabello rojo.

-Creí nunca verte concentrado en tu trabajo- dijo en un tono burlón.

-¿Qué quieres Erza?, estoy muy ocupado con estos papeles y con la contratación de la chica nueva- dijo señalando toda la papelería que tenía en el escritor.

-Lo siento Natsu, pero quería hablarte de la chica nueva dime,¿Por qué la contrataste?-dijo cruzada de brazos.

-Porque era la única con buenas referencias y su estado civil es bueno para la empresa, más para dónde va a estar-dijo tratando de sacar cualquier excusa para evitar la irá de su compañera ya que lo conocía perfectamente, era su gran amiga de la Universidad sabía en que estaba metido. El silencio duró un buen rato hasta que el pelirosa tuvo que romperlo- No tienes trabajo pendiente Erza.

-Tengo que irme solo te advierto que no juegues con la chica nueva- dijo lanzando una mirada sombría.

A Natsu le vino un escalofrío al escuchar cerrar la puerta ya que su apodó no por nada la hacía temer hasta su propio padre sabía a lo que se a tenía si había un error en la empresa.


End file.
